It is well known that, because of its high concentration of nitrate ions, ammonium nitrate has important uses in the field of agriculture in general and fertilization in particular. However, it is also well known that ammonium nitrate, in many of the forms in which it has heretofore been commonly used, is relatively difficult and potentially hazardous to handle commercially in large amounts, and/or to store in great masses (such as occur in commercial warehouses and storage bins), especially for relatively long periods of time. Furthermore, it has been known that many of the forms of ammonium nitrate heretofore commonly used have had a tendency to detonate under relatively mild conditions, and have therefore sometimes been abused and misused as an explosive material.
Several potential solutions to the problem of the explosiveness and/or the detonability of compositions containing ammonium nitrate have been proposed. For example, the use of ammonium nitrate in the form of a double salt with ammonium sulfate for the purpose of reducing the hazardous properties of the ammonium nitrate has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,181, which is incorporated herein by reference. On the other hand, the use of ammonium nitrate in the form of a double salt diethylenetriamine trinitrate has been suggested for use because of its increased explosive properties and detonation tendencies. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,048. Thus, it is difficult to predict in advance with any degree of precision what impact, if any, a particular form of ammonium nitrate, particularly ammonium nitrate in the form of a double salt, will have on the explosive properties of the material or the tendency of the material to detonate. Thus, while the aforementioned solutions and other solutions have provided improved results at least in some circumstances, applicants have come to recognize that a substantial and unexpected advantage can be achieved by incorporating certain materials or agents into such compositions and similar compositions. Moreover, applicants have come to appreciate that certain stabilizing agents which might otherwise be considered for use in connection with compositions, and in particular fertilizer compositions, may have a detrimental effect on the characteristics of the composition for its independent purpose. For example, certain compositions may not be as effective as desisred with respect to providing nutrition and/or other beneficial ingredients to the soil or to the plant life therein.